1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the game of table tennis and associated equipment. The present invention more particularly relates to a table tennis table with an automated ball serving device and an automatic scoring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game of recreational table tennis has at least three intrinsic factors that cause unwanted game delays. These factors include the following:
1. Retrieving the ball between rallies
2. Losing track of the serve-turn
3. Losing track of the score
The technology disclosed herein allows users to play table tennis without taking time to retrieve balls. The technology also relieves users of the need to track the score and the proper server.